¿Navidad?
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Que estés en BajoTerra no significa que no haya navidad..
1. Estas bien?

Bueno al final de cuentas decidí hacer especial navideño, espero que no me maten…

**Capítulo 1: Estas bien?**

En este mes en particular se celebra una fecha importante en la superficie. Una celebración para compartirla en familia, abrazos sonrisas y velocidad por doquier. Muchos hablan sobre tener el espíritu navideño, pero la mayoría de los habitantes lo malinterpretan, para ellos el espíritu navideño se define y refiere solo a los obsequios y el dinero.

También hay otras personas que no disfrutan en mayoría esta fecha, pero no estamos pata discriminar a nadie. Simplemente diremos que nuestro querido lanzador era uno de los que más disfrutaban la navidad, pero en los últimos años ya no celebraba como antes, después de la muerte de su padre recordaba la fecha como algo malo, no es que quisiese ser un aguafiestas, pero normalmente para estas fechas su padre venía a la superficie a pasar tiempo con él.

Ya casi nada era igual, había una especie de vacío en él, pero tal vez alguien pudiera cubrir ese vacío, y justamente una muy popular babosa junto con sus amigos ayudarían a llenar ese pequeño vacío. Que después de cierta sorpresa se desvanecería en el aire...

-Buenos días Eli, Eli?- cierto chico iba mas distraído de lo normal.

-Trix... ehmm... lo siento, buenos días...- dijo rascandose detrás de la cabeza.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con dulzura.

-Si...

-No... no lo haces, dime que te sucede

-Extraño a papá... eso es todo...

-Lo siento... no quería... ehmm...

-Tranquila...

-Buenos días chicos!- saludo el ingeniero.

-Buenos días...- dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Sucedió algo?- pregunto inconcluso.

-No Kord- fue Eli quien contesto.

Después todos bajaron hacia la cocina, Pronto se había despertado temprano, un milagro que lo haya hecho, pero era porque tenia uno de sus mas "exquisitos" platillos para nos chicos. Había estado mas de una hora preparando su banquete, y por el olor que despedía no seria algo delicioso...

-Buenos días mi querida banda, hoy Pronto les ha preparado uno de sus mas famosos platillos, "Patas de alacrán en salsa de babosa".

-En salsa de babosa?

-Tranquilos, no es de babosas... si no de su saliva...

-Creo que se me fue el apetito...- dijo el peliazul un tanto asqueado.

-A mi igual...- confirmo la pelirroja viendo como la "comida" se movía. -... eso se esta moviendo Pronto?- continuo un tanto asustada.

-Creo que no los cocine bien... aaahhhh! Quitenme esto de la nariz!- una de las patas le tomo fuertemente la nariz Pronto.

-Dejame... listo Pronto...- el troll de un solo tirón le quito la pata de alacrán a Pronto.

-Gracias... eso supongo...- dijo el topoide sobandose la nariz.

Mientras ellos hablaban Eli salio al patio, segundos después fue seguido por Trixie.

El chico se sentó al par de un árbol y se arrecosto en el, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, se sentía muy mal... y a pesar de querer estar solo, también quería que Trixie lo consolara igual que siempre. Y al parecer la suerte corría por su lado, al sentir a la chica acercándose sonrió como idiota.

-Puedo?- pregunto amablemente.

-Sabes que si...- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Estas mejor?

-No...- abrió los ojos y la miro directamente. -...lo extraño...- dijo con melancolía.

-Liberalo...

-Liberarlo?

-Te duele... cierto?

-No tienes idea...

-Libera tu dolor Eli...

-No se como hacer eso...- no lo evito, de la nada se formo un nudo en su garganta que evitaba que pronuncisra palabra.

Ella se puso de pie, le tomo por las manos y lo coloco frente a ella, los ojos del chico comenzaban a entojeserce. Ella le sonrió tiernamente y lo estrecho contra si, el peliazul la rodeo por la cintura y acomodo su mentón en su cuello.

-Tranquilo...- le susurro al oído.

Solo eso basto para que Eli liberara ese dolor que llevaba dentro, la abrazo con mas fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desahogadamente de sus ojos... durante casi tres años había ocultado ese dolor, tenia casi un año de estar en BajoTerra, había conocido a sus amigos y creado una nueva familia... pero eso no lo hacia olvidar a su vieja familia, no era numerosa... y casi ahora ni existía, pero aun así el siempre la recordaba...

Estuvieron así por gran cantidad de tiempo, existía un gran silencio entre ambos, no era incomodo, incluso, de cierto punto de vista acogedor. Pero de igual forma, Eli sentía algo extraño, se sentía muy feliz así, abrazado a ella... pero sentía que quería algo mas...

Lentamente se retiro de ella, pero sus manos aun permanecían en su cintura.

-Mejor?

-Mucho... gracias... Trix...?

-Si...?

-Te quiero...- ella quedó medio atónita ante esas dos palabras, el chico lo noto, y después de pensar bien lo que dijo se sonrojo levemente. -... como amiga... ehmmm... eres mi mejor amiga...

En un rápido movimiento la soltó y coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza, ella le tomo la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

También te quiero…

Se sentaron en donde antes lo habían hecho, pero a diferencia de la otra, Burpy se había colocado sobre el pecho del Shane, mientras que Trixie le acariciaba tiernamente la cabecita a la pequeña babosa.

-Ya te encentras mejor… Eli?

El chico estaba completamente distraído, tenerla tan cerca le provocaba felicidad…

Lo siento… sí, estoy mejor… más ahora… termino de decir pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica.

También yo… dijo acomodándose. … pero… no extrañas nada de la superficie…? pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

A que te refieres? pregunto confuso.

No lo sé… algo, tradiciones… personas… amigos?

Bueno… le desvió la mirada. … en este mes… dentro de cinco días pues se celebra algo… siempre llegaba mi padre a visitarme y me contaba sobre sus aventuras aquí en BajoTerra… era una de las pocas ocasiones en que estábamos juntos…

Ella le inclino el rostro en dirección al suyo y le sonrió con ternura.

Sigue… pidió tiernamente, Eli por supuesto no se negó a esa mirada.

Es como una fiesta, la pasas con tu familia, el día 24 de diciembre te quedas completamente despierto hasta después de la media noche… esperando a que llegue el otro día... donde se celebra la navidad…

Ajamh…

-Como sabes que hay más?

-No lo se...- el simplemente sonrió como idiota enamorado.

-Hay un hombre que regala juguetes a todos los niños... si se portaron bien durante el año por supuesto, tiene una gran barriga y un traje ártico de color rojo.

-A todos los niños?

-Jeje... en realidad solo es una fantasía, para que los niños se porten bien...

-Todas sus tradiciones tienen que ser una extorcion?- pregunto con burla.

-Desde tu punto de vista... pues creo que si...- estas palabras desataron risa proveniente de los jóvenes.

-Bueno... estoy mas mal por eso... no podré celebrar la navidad este año...

Dijo el chico con pesar, pero no sabia que cierta chica ayudaría a cambiar eso...

**C**_**ontinuara...**_

Lo se, en mi pag dije que no iba haber especial de navidad, pero ya que. No se si lo notaron, pero este cap es corto, bueno así lo siento yo, quiero probar escribir poco haber que tal.

Besos

Felices Fiestas!

Jen


	2. Interrupciones

_**Anteriormente...**_

_-Todas sus tradiciones tienen que ser una extorción?- pregunto con burla._

_-Desde tu punto de vista... pues creo que si...- estas palabras desataron risa proveniente de los jóvenes._

_-Bueno... estoy mas mal por eso... no podré celebrar la navidad este año..._

_Dijo el chico con pesar, pero no sabia que cierta chica ayudaría a cambiar eso..._

**Capítulo 2: Interrupciones**

-Lo siento tanto Eli...- trato de simular tristeza.

Pero claramente se podía notar que estaba feliz, claro que cierto chico dejo de pensar claramente cuando Trixie se sentó a su lado, había logrado dar un paso hoy, eso lo desconcertaba.

-Tranquila... como dije antes... en este momento no po...- no pudo continuar, al girar su cabeza en dirección a la chica quedo paralizado, tan solo unos milímetros se encontraban entre ellos.

-No podrías estar mejor?- pregunto llevando su mano hacia su rostro para atraerlo mas contra si misma.

El, aun paralizado sonrió en señal de afirmación.

-Yo... tampoco...- susurro.

Eli tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, se iban acercando mas y mas pero...

-Ayuda! Pronto necesita ayuda!- grito el topoide desde adentro.

Los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente sonrojodados, se dirigieron a la cocina para ver a un Pronto lleno de harina y huevos. Ellos no evitaron reír a carcajadas, quien le habría hecho al topoide? Pues nada menos que el mismo, tratando de cocinar una "exquisita" receta. Los chicos se miraron de reojo pícaramente, tomaron a sus babosas acuáticas y se las dispararon al pobre de Pronto. El solo refunfuño enojado y salió gritándoles maldiciones a los jóvenes, ellos solo rieron con ganas y se dirijieron a la sala. Al llegar Trixie se sentó en el sillón e Eli inmediatamente tomo el lugar al par de ella.

-Hola Trix...

-Hola...?- pregunto mirándolo con extrañeza. En simplemente bajo la mirada apenado. -... recuerdas lo que Pronto interrumpió...

-Si... quisiera que no lo hubiera hecho...- dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-Pues... si quieres...

-Ajammhh...

-Si quieres...

-Chicos necesito su ayuda!- grito Kord desde afuera, interrumpiendo nuevamente al par de jóvenes.

-Creo que…- el chico solo asintió y fueron a ver que necesitaba el mecánico.

Al llegar se encontraron a Kord junto a la meca‒bestia de Eli, por lo que les dijo le había agregado nuevas mejoras y necesitaba que Eli comprobara si se encontraban bien o necesitaba algo más para que funcionase bien. Kord ofreció que Trixie podría grabarlo, por lo mismo los llamo a ambos, pero cierta chica estaba más concentrada en su pequeño plan, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible así que tenía que avisar a más amigos…

Eli emocionado se montó en su vehículo y comenzó a acelerar con fuerza y fondo. Trixie lo grababa detenidamente viendo cada uno de sus movimientos con mucha atención. Kord noto la extra atención que la pelirroja le brindaba a cierto Shane.

-Oye tranquila, el seguirá allí…- al oír tal cosa un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Kord necesito que me ayudes…- susurro aun sonrojada.

-Que es lo que necesitas…

-Bueno recuerdas que Eli estaba triste?

-Ajamh…

-Era porque no podría celebrar la navidad aquí en BajoTera…

-¿Navidad?

-Después te explico… solo reúne a nuestros amigos… tengo algo preparado para Eli…

-Claro señorita Shane, será un honor

La chica simplemente evito el fuerte sonrojo y siguió gravando al peliazul. Kord se retiró "sigilosamente" atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Eli, el cual se acercó a la pelirroja para preguntar porque su amigo se había marchado.

-Porque Kord se fue, Trix?- preguntó bajándose de su meca-bestia.

-Dijo que… que iría donde Garfio Rojo… a… a traer unas piezas nuevas para tu meca…- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Pero si funciona excelente!- dijo emocionado.

-Pero ya sabes cómo es Kord… ehmm... quería agregarle algo más…

-Claro… me grabaste?- pregunto un tanto juguetón.

-Kord me dijo que lo hiciera… pero no es el punto… ehmm... quieres ayudarme a editar el video?

-Claro! será súper!- dijo emocionado.

Ambos entraron al refugio, pero Pronto estaba utilizando la computadora de la misma. Al parecer estaba viendo por la red el "famoso" programa de un diseñador de pañuelos para topoides. Trixie no quiso interrumpir su "interesante" programa.

-Sera mejor ir a mi habitación…- ofreció, pero después de pensarlo se sonrojo un poco, tener a Eli en su habitación no era muy común, además si Kord se enteraba no pararía de fastidiarla.

-Cla-claro…- al parecer ella no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

Él le abrió la puerta amablemente y la cerro después de que ambos entraron, esto altero un poco a la chica.

-Po-por qué cierras?

-Bueno cre-crei que sería más… más privado…- dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Si… ehmm... tienes razón…

Se sentaron sobre la cama de la chica y puso su laptop sobre la cama para que ambos pudieran ver y editar el video juntos, desde que la encendió Eli noto algo que le saco una enorme sonrisa, su fondo de pantalla era una imagen de el junto con ella… solos…

-Me gusta esa imagen- dijo señalándola.

-Es mi favorita… estamos tu y yo…

Simplemente compartieron una sonrisa y comenzaron a editar el video. Mientras tanto continuaban hablando sobre la navidad, ya que a nuestra querida Trixie le interesaba saber todo lo posible para lo que tenía planeado. Terminaron algo pronto, pero Trixie tenía una carpeta con varios videos aun sin terminar, e Eli por "caballerosidad" quiso quedarse con ella para ayudarle.

-Vaya… resultaste ser bueno editando videos…

-Gracias, pero tú me enseñaste lo que se

Una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros, Eli fue inclinándose con lentitud hacia ella, la cual pues no se negó, simplemente le siguió la corriente y comenzó a cerrar delicadamente sus ojos, Eli siguió y copio su acto, sentían sus respiraciones as cerca que nunca, se acercaron más… mas… y más… hasta que…

-Trixie!- grito Pronto desde abajo.

Se separó con rapidez de ella y se colocó de pie. ¿¡Porque siempre los interrumpían!?

-Tengo que…

-Anda…- dijo con un poco de frustración.

Ella asintió un poco frustrada también y bajo con rapidez.

-Que quieres Pronto?

-Kord y unos amigos te buscan…

-Claro como pude…

-Que pasa Trix?- el chico la sobresalto, según ella el se había quedado en su habitación-

-Nada Eli… ehmm… porque no mejor regresas a mi habitación… yo llego en un minuto

-Claro pero…

-Bueno ve a mi habitación y yo ya llego…- dijo interrumpiéndolo y llevando hacia las escaleras.

Cuando subió se dirigió rápidamente al patio trasero.

-Trix ya están aquí…- dijo Kord señalando a sus amigos.

Entre ellos estaban El Caballero, Danna, El Rey de las Lanzadoras, Vance Bolt, Mario Bravado, incluso Garfio Rojo, entre otros.

-Para que nos llamaste niña?- pregunto malhumorado Garfio Rojo.

-Necesito su ayuda, celebraremos en BajoTerra la primera Navidad

- ¿Navidad?

_**Continuara…**_

No lo termine a tiempo pero bueno.

Jummm… creo que todos ya saben que trama Trixie…

Besos

Jen


End file.
